


Three days with One Direction

by H_potter45



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_potter45/pseuds/H_potter45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''The boys,'' Nick thinks by himself. He totally forgot about the existence of the boys. Of Liam, who looks quite nice but never says a word to him. Of Niall, the only one who is actually trying to have a conversation to him. Of Zayn, that beautiful creature. He would pay money to fuck him. And of course, of Louis. The little bitch who cares too much about his Harold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three days with One Direction

''Young Harold! Where have you been? How are you?''  
Nick isn't even trying to hide his enthusiasm when he hugs him. He hasn't seen the boy in, like, at least two days.

They are at the Itunes Festival, and One Direction has just arrived to the Roundhouse in London.  
It's Nick's duty to make sure the evening is going well. To make sure that every guest is feeling at home. And well, he is maybe spending a bit too much time with Harry Styles at this moment. It's not like there are no other guests who are waiting for him to welcome them. The other One Direction boys, for example. But Nick simply can't help himself.

He is still in the middle of giving one of his best friends a warm welcome, when another member of One Direction sticks his head through the door. He knew Louis would be there as well, but he can't say he is happy to see him. That his night wouldn't have been perfect without seeing that beautiful, bitchy face.  
''Hello, Nick.'' Nick can feel Louis isn't exactly thrilled to see him either. ''How are you mate?''  
He answers Louis casually, trying to hide the tone in his voice that says ''Please, shut up, Tomlinson. He used to be your best friend, but now he is mine.'' It would be weird to say that, though. Even after a summer of Harry spending almost all of his free time with Nick, he can still not say that he knows everything about young Harold. His secrets are very safe, and it seems like Nick still hasn't got the key to those interesting stories. He can't blame Harry, though. Nick doesn't know whether he would trust himself enough. He loves a bit of juicy gossip. He can't really say that the only secret Harry told him has been very safe with Nick. Whole 'in the know' London knows about that secret now, although they are still guessing about the details.

\---

''You were awesome, love. Better than Louis, he just can't sing.'' Nick says bitchy, while he is trying to take Harry's clothes off.  
It's after One Direction's performance. Nick watched their whole show backstage, staring at Harry's lovely smile, Zayn's beautiful face and maybe a bit at Louis' huge ass.  
Harry's laugh is a bit humiliating. It's the kind of I-don't-take-anything-you-say-serious-laugh. But Nick is serious, bloody serious. Fortunately for Louis Tomlinson, he has his priorities. And his priority right now is to make Harry focus all his attention on him. He waits till Harry can't keep himself silent anymore. He can't help but hope that Louis will hear it too.  
It would be funny if someone was going to walk into the dressing room. It would be good if it was Niall, or Liam. That would be even better, he thinks by himself. They would tell Louis, and Louis would be... angry, mad, jealous. Oh, Nick loves it to take the piss out of Louis.

But nothing happens. Well, except for the fact that Harry comes in his mouth. They share a kiss after that, and another one. Nick wonders whether Harry can taste himself in his mouth. He doesn't even know whether Harry likes that or not. He feels like such a shitty best friend after coming to that conclusion.  
''What are you going to do now?” Harry asks him, his voice rough.  
Nick doesn't really know. He doesn't know what Harry's going to do next and whether he will be part of his plans or not.  
Harry is silent for a long time. Then, he says he was going to watch a movie with the boys at Louis' house.  
''The boys,'' Nick thinks by himself. He totally forgot about the existence of the boys. Of Liam, who looks quite nice but never says a word to him. Of Niall, the only one who is actually trying to have a conversation to him. Of Zayn, that beautiful creature. He would pay money to fuck him. And of course, of Louis. The little bitch who cares too much about his little Harold.  
''Aah, you should totally do that.'' he lies. The frown on Harry's face tells him he is thinking.  
Nick is happy that Harry doesn't think too often. It would be a loss of such a beautiful face.  
''Why don't you come with us?'' He asks him after another silence. Nick wants to say no, but when he is going to refuse he suddenly feels the need to come with him.  
Why would he sit home alone, instead of having a nice evening? He could stare at Harry and Zayn, doing homoerotic things with each other all night long. He knows these boys, he knows they are going to be all over each other while watching the movie. They can't sit still on a sofa, they just need to touch each other. It would be live porn in front of his eyes with two of the world's hottest boybanders.  
''Do you think they wouldn't mind?'' he asks him to be sure. The answer is no.

\---

''Harry, take your bloody feet of my beautiful sofa'' Louis screams as he pats Harry's feet away. ''Put them on your boyfriend's lap, they will fit better in there.''  
He brings it as a joke, but the way he looks at him makes Nick feel a bit uncomfortable. Boyfriend? What does the boy think? That Harry and him are in some kind of a relationship? Does he know that Harry is actually more into guys than he will ever be into girls? Nick decides to stand up from the sofa he shares with Harry and make Louis talk about what he knows.  
They are in Louis' house, and Louis is busy with opening bottles of beer and wine when he walks into the kitchen.  
''Hi mate,'' Louis says with this special voice Nick noticed he reserves for him only. It's a combination of sweetness and hate, very intimidating.  
''Hi Lou, do you need some help?'' Nick tries to open the conversation, by pleasing Louis first.  
Louis stares at him with his beautiful blue eyes. ''What kind of help are you exactly thinking of?'' He asks him in a mysterious voice. His eyes shine like he thinks he just made the best remark ever in history. Nick doesn't think so, but he decides not to tell Harry's closest bandmate. Louis obviously likes to make gay jokes. ''Very witty, Lou.'' he answers with a light voice. Maybe this is Louis' way of making contact. There must be something about the boys that's good. Everybody in the band seems to love him, so he can't be that bad. Even young Harold thinks he is a lovely lad. But young Harold often has a horrible taste in people.

Louis seems to notice that Nick is looking for some real conversation. ''So, Nick. What's the deal about you and Harry?'' he asks him while carefully watching Nick's reaction to this question. The bitchy glance is replaced for a curious one, now. Louis looks like he really wants to know the answer to this question. The only problem is that Nick doesn't know whether Louis knows about him and Harry, nor has he any idea about what Harry wants Louis to know. He knows Harry cares a lot about Louis, but Louis' question is confusing him. Louis' question makes him think he doesn't know that much about the situation. Which is actually quite sad, given that fans even thought Louis and Harry were in a relationship themselves.

''What do you want to know, Louis?'' he asks him directly. He likes the direct approach, just like Louis seems to do. A smile is coming through on the boys face. He has a beautiful smile. ''Something like, why is Harry spending all his free time with you?''  
''Because I am a very nice person, and fun to hang out with.'' Nick answers him. He can tell Louis likes this answer, he seems to understand his subtle way of giving sarcastic answers.  
''Of course,'' Louis answers shortly.  
''Do you know you're really pretty, Louis?'' He can't keep himself from asking that question. He just needs to see Louis' reaction. But Louis doesn't seem to mind at all.  
''Course I do. Everybody tells me that all the time. Harry once told me I look like Leonardo di Caprio.''  
Nick loves the way Louis is answering his sarcasm with his own sarcasm. Not that Louis doesn't look gorgeous, he does. But he would never say that if he seriously wanted something from Louis.  
''Shall we go to the others, then?'' Louis asks him with the bottles in his hand. ''You know Harry's quite jealous right? He doesn't like it when his boyfriend is in the kitchen with another guy.''  
The mischievous smile on Louis' face is confusing Nick, but he doesn't think too much about it. At least he figured out that Louis doesn't think Harry is 100% straight, otherwise he wouldn't have joked twice about Harry's sexuality this evening.

\---

They are watching the latest James Bond movie. A choice Nick really appreciates. He was a bit afraid that they would choose a porn movie, just because he is here. He is sitting next to Liam, because he knows that sitting next to Harry means he will not make any conversation with another person this evening. Nick definitely thinks he should grab this opportunity to chat with Harry's bandmates, cause it is important to get to know Harry's friends. Harry is sitting on the couch next to them, between Louis and Zayn. He winks at him when Harry gives him one of his adorable smiles. Nick is happy about the fact that the One Direction boys are very friendly towards him. No stupid gay jokes, no mean remarks. He knows that they don't really like the combination of Harry and him, and he never really had the chance to build up a friendship with the other boys. Nick couldn't be happier with them being so easy-going tonight.  
The other night, during Itunes Fesitval, Louis and Liam had done everything to make him feel uncomfortable. Before the show, they came to his dressing room. Not because they wanted to chat with him, but to throw stuff at him. They acted like twelve year olds who were trying to be mean to someone. During their interview, they had been paying no attention to him. Harry had tried to ease the situation, with giving him more attention than everybody else. That had only made Louis more jealous, which had resulted in him acting only more bitchy towards Nick.

During the movie, he notices suddenly that there is a lot of movement going on on the other couch. He doesn't really pay attention to it, until he sees how one of the boys is trying to push another boy away. Nick doesn't want to be creepy, so he doesn't look at them. He knows that Harry is always trying to touch everybody, which can be a bit annoying sometimes. Well, not that Nick thinks so. But Nick is gay, and these boys aren't.  
A few minutes later, there is still some movement going on on the other couch. Nick decides that he wants to know what is going on with the boys, so he looks at them. He feels like that it totally justified in this situation. Harry is sitting on the floor now, instead of on the couch. He is sitting between Louis legs. They notice immediately when Nick looks at them, cause he is sure that Harry's hands were moving before he looked at them. Now both of his hands are caught in Louis' hands. Those boys.  
He uses his peripheral vision to know what they are doing. When he notices how Louis bents over to come closer to Harry's face, he almost freezes. He really doesn't understand why they are doing this. Whether he should say something about it, or whether he should just act like it is the most normal thing in the world. He isn't surprised when he sees how Harry turns his head to look at Louis, nor when he hears how their mouths meet each other shortly. If Nick wasn't so sure about the fact that Louis is in a relationship with the northern girl Eleanor, he would definitely think that something more was going on. But for now, he decides that they are probably getting off on doing these sorts of things in front of other people, that it''s just a little game for the two of them.

When they take a break from the movie because they want to have some crisps, Nick stands up and takes the place next to Louis on the couch. ''You're sure you're not into guys?'' he asks Louis with a smile on his face. He knows Louis hates the rumours about him and Harry being gay, so he is a bit more careful than he would otherwise have been. He wants to make sure it's a joke. He can't help himself, he is just curious about this new development between Harry and Louis. Or, new development... It's new to him, but it doesn't look like it's new to the two boys involved. Nick is not in love with Harry, he doesn't want to be in a relationship with him. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself. He just wants Harry to sleep with him, and to be his friend. But he doesn't like Harry staring at Louis, of all people in the world, like he is the sweetest thing in the world.  
Louis' only answer to his question is pulling Harry closer, and giving him a little kiss on his cheeck. And Harry? Harry clearly loves it, because Harry loves to be loved by people.

They are wasted by the time the night really falls. Nick asks Louis where his girlfriend is. A bit of laughter comes out of the mouths of Niall and Liam. ''Next to him.'' Liam whispers. Louis gives him a death glare and answers that Eleanor is very busy with her study. ''She can't some around every time, so in the meantime I just concentrate on the boys here.'' The last part was directed towards Harry, who is taking a nap with his face in Louis' lap. If he'd turn his head, he would practically be giving Louis a blowjob. But those are just Nick's naughty thoughts.  
''And you, Nick. Do you and Harry sleep together?'' This time it's not Louis who asks the question, but Liam. It is silent for a while. Nick thinks about a way for answering this question. He doesn't have to, though, as Louis is answering before he can. ''You're drunk Liam, shame on you. It's none of your business whether they are sleeping together or not.'' Nick assumes it's out of protection for Harry. It's kind of weird, though, as Louis wanted to know the same thing earlier. This was his opportunity to get his answer. Nick was on the point of just telling the truth. Why would he lie to them when it's obvious they already know the truth?

\---

He wakes up looking right in the eyes of a very handsome young man. The eyes stare at him, the mouth of the young lad is trying to tell him something. ''Nick, I am serious, yeah? Wake up, man.'' Nick is a bit surprised by waking up like this. It usually goes a bit more smoother. Harry likes to give him a blowjob in the morning, or something. This is not a relaxed way of waking up. Not at all. ''What is wrong with you, Harold? Leave me alone, I am trying to sleep...'', he tries. Harry laughs at him. He is so beautiful when he smiles. ''You can't sleep. If one of the boys finds us in the same bed I am going to be killed.'' Nick has difficulties concentrating on Harry's words while looking at his delicious body. He wants Harry to just shut his mouth. ''Then why did you let me sneak into your bed in the middle of my bed? You texted me! Using me and throwing me away when you're satisfied. Get it, Styles.'' he says in a sarcastic voice.

He can't hear Harry's answer. He only feels how Harry's lips are crushing his. His tongue slides in his mouth, it feels warm and nice in the morning. A knock on the door wakes them up. ''I don't know what you're doing inside, Styles. But believe me, I don't want to know. We're having breakfast in two minutes, and if you aren't there I will eat your pancakes.'' Louis' teasing voice sounds through the door.  
My god, Nick thinks, that boy is so childish it hurts. Then, when they think Louis has already left, his voice sounds again. ''But I will eat Nick's pancakes first, just because I don't want him to have any.''  
Nick is trying to decide whether he is going to kill Louis with his bare hands, or whether he will use a knife. It's not fair to talk about someone when you think they can't hear you. ''You should do that, Louis.'' he begins, ''we're actually a bit to busy for pancakes''. After that, he moans very loud. He is sure this will make Louis shut up.  
The thought of gay sex must be terrifying for such a straight boy like Mr. Tomlinson himself. ''Oh yeah, yeah, that's so good Harold. Keep your mouth there.'' he hears himself say. He is so good in pretending. It's a miracle he isn't an actor. He would have been one of the best.

One thing Nick didn't realise, is that Louis is not like any ordinary person. Any normal person would have walked away. Would have run away. Would have screamed. So that's why Nick almost gets a heart attack when the door opens and two curious eyes look into Harry's bedroom. He sees that evil smile of the boy, and he knows he has lost this little game.  
''Why are you lying in his bed, Harold?'' the boy asks them while staring at their naked bodies. It's making him feel a bit uncomfortable. Nick already figured out that Louis has a thing for embarrassing Harry. He can read in Louis' eyes that he knows they have slept together. This is just his way of making Harry blush. And it works. Because every time Louis tries to embarrass Harry, it works.  
The thing with Harry is that he doesn't like direct questions. So when you ask questions you already know the answer to, he doesn't know what to say anymore. ''I can sleep with my friends in the same bed.'' Harry tries in an innocent voice.  
''Yes you can.'' Louis answers. ''Did you have sex with him last night, Harold?'' he asks then bluntly.  
The thing is, Harry doesn't like direct questions. But Harry loves to talk about his sex life. You can ask him pretty much anything, and he will answer. So he answers, and Nick hates him for it. ''Yes.'' he says.  
''How good was he, sunshine?'' Louis asks again in a soft voice. Nick doens't understand this conversation. Are they seriously discussing his skills in bed?  
''He was very good,'' Harry answers with a dirty smile. Nick is honestly waiting for the moment Louis is going to pull a face and say that this conversation is just 'gross'. But he doesn't. And it freaks him out more than anything.

\---

It's the second night Nick is staying at Louis' and he is lying in his own bed. Harry apparently forgot to tell him that the boys have two days off and were planning on spending it together with the whole band. Nick was invited to stay. He didn't understand why Louis wanted him to stay as well. He is still not close with Louis, although they act a bit more friendly towards each other now. He is thinking about texting Harry, but decides it's better to leave him alone for now. He doesn't think he can handle any more intimate questions from Harry's bandmates, in particular Liam. The last one seems to be really curious about the relationship between him and Harry. Which is kind of weird, because Louis seems to be convinced they are sleeping together, especially after this morning. For some reason, Louis didn't tell Liam that he found them together in one bed. Again, it seems like Louis wants to protect Harry for some reason. It surprises him therefore that Harry and Louis aren't actually that close in real life. Obviously, the fans are making a fanfiction of everything they do together, but in fact they aren't really doing that much. They have their cute moments, yes. It's obvious that Harry is very important in Louis' life, and the other way round, But the rest of the time, they aren't attached on the hip. He didn't realise that until yesterday. Their personalities really complement each other, though. Harry is the type of person who is trying very hard to be very cool, but is in fact just peaceful and very sweet. Louis is the little bulldog, very bitchy, witty and you just like him, whether you want it or not. He doesn't understand why they aren't hanging out together more often, considering they lived together for almost a year.

They go swimming together. All twelve of them, Nick, the band and their girlfriends. Eleanor comes over from Manchester as well. It doesn't make Louis come across less camp, but they look good together as a couple. Eleanor is a really sweet girl, Nick likes her immediately. She could have been Harry's sister, with her brown hair and beautiful smile. He even thinks she would be a good match for Harry, if he was a bit more interested in girls and a bit less interested in his bandmates.  
But for now, she is Louis' girlfriend and they seem to have a really good time together.  
''Hi there'' somebody whispers in his ear. Nick feels immediately that Harry is horny, not that he is really making a secret of that. He pushes his crotch against his bum. ''I am going to take a shower.'' Harry tells him and then leaves him alone. Nick sighs and tries to adjust himself in a very subtle way. He can see from the corner of his eyes that Louis is staring at him and Nick wonders how long he has been looking. His eyes are very dark and Nick is a bit confused by his expression, again.

\---

_''Sweetie, I am going to take a shower. Back in a minute,'' he tells Eleanor. Climbing out of the swimming pool, he can see Nick disappear in the showers. Harry told him to come to the showers, of course. Trust Harry to find really public places to have sex. He thinks about what he should do next. He could go into the showers and watch how Nick would fuck Harry against the walls, but doesn't quite like that idea._  
 _He could also bring Eleanor to the showers and pretend he is going to have sex with her next to those filthy creatures. That would be really funny. The thought of straight sex must be really terrifying for Nick, let alone seeing a live porn video next to him._  
 _He really wants to find a way to interrupt them, but his mind can't seem to focus. He doesn't even understand why Harry likes having sex with him. What is the big thing about having sex with a hairy freak who is almost ten years older than you?_

Harry is such a talent. Such a mind-blowing, fucking, talent. Nick doesn't know how Harry comes up with these skills. The way his tongue circles around the tip of his penis. Nick thinks he could come from only that movement, over and over again. Even when he takes the full length of Nick's penis in his mouth, he still manages to touch that spot with his tongue. The boy is a creature of god. Harry's fingers are working their way up and down his body. He is going to come so hard.  
Suddenly, Nick loses his train of thought when he feels how the boy beneath him is freezing. His cock slips out of Harry's mouth and Nick opens his eyes to ask Harry why he stopped. Then, he sees how the boy stands up and he feels how his dick is touching Harry's dick. The boy is rubbing his crotch against him, and the friction couldn't be better. His ears are pressed against Harry's mouth, when he hears the whispering of the boy who is giving him so much pleasure.  
''Don't look at your left. Whatever you do, don't look at your left. Just give him a bit of a show.'' Nick almost freaks out while his mind is running through the people who could be standing on his left. Someone from the press, maybe. That would be terrible. It could ruin both of their careers.  
He brings his mouth to the ears of the younger boys, eager to find out who is looking at them. ''Who is it? Is it bad?'' he asks him.  
The boy subtly shakes his head. ''Not at all. It will do no damage, I promise.'' he whispers back.

Nick doesn't look at his left. He manages to give his full attention to Harry. He manages to make Harry moan and scream his name. They both know he is playing it up for the person who is hopefully still standing there. Nick likes these kinds of things. He doesn't know who this person is, but he suspects it's one of the boys. It's certainly someone in the circle of trust of the band, otherwise Harry wouldn't be so relaxed about it. He feels how Harry finishes in his mouth with a loud moan. No warning. He feels the cum dripping out of his mouth. Harry licks the cum from his mouth and it's just so hot. He is actually kind of jealous of the person who is standing there. This must be so hot to see. Then, he can't help himself.  
He turns his head to the left.

No person. Nobody is standing there.  
He had expected Louis or Liam, because they would probably be the only people Harry would give such a show for. The first one because he wants to turn him on, the second one because he wants to freak him out. But nobody is there.  
A bit disappointed he sends a questioning look to Harry. The younger boy just laughs at him.  
''Who was it, Harold?'' he asks him in an insecure way. He doesn't know whether Harry is fooling him or not. The boy is still smiling.  
''You will never know whether someone was really standing there, or whether it was just me trying to make you believe in things that aren't there,'' he says with an evil smile on his face.  
Nick can't believe his ears. ''Are you going to tell me I might have given a show for an imaginary person?''  
Harry looks at him, still with a smirk on his face. ''That's exactly what I'm saying. But it was good, wasn't it?''  
Instead of answering this stupid question, Nick brings his mouth back to Harry's neck and gives him the most perfect lovebite the boy has ever had. He knows he is not the only one who likes to mark young Harold, but he definitely thinks he is the only one who should have the right to do it.

\---

_''Young Harold likes to spread the love, doesn't he?'' The voice is freaky similar to the one he is impersonating. He can't help but laugh. ''Nope, he doesn't,'' he answers. Two hands are going through his hair, and he just loves it. He is trying to keep his eyes open but doesn't succeed, while the other person is slowly licking his lips, asking for entrance. Carefully he opens his mouth a bit. He slides his hands around the neck of the other person. Pulling him in, trying to feel his tongue deeper in his mouth. ''I was kind of worried you would be still standing there when he was finished.'' he whispers into his left ear. Two surprised eyes look up at him. ''Really, Styles? Do you take me for a fool?'' he whispers back, a smile hidden in his voice. Their noses are playing their own game, slightly touching each other. Their bodies intertwined, their intimate places touching each other. He feels so much warmth coming from the other body, and it makes his own body feel so warm too. Like he is having a fever and lost in his own little fantasy world._


End file.
